Le retour des Cetra
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: La Shinra a découvert un étrange garçon atteint d'une maladie inconnu, celui ne semble pas décidé à coopérer avec la Shinra qui le prétend fou et accompagnier d'une étrange fille, ils s'enfuient et doivent trouver les réponses a leurs questions seuls...
1. Prologue

**Couples : **Un peu tôt pour parler de couple, non ?

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Square Enix ... Qui était avant Squarsoft ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst (Yaoi ?)

**Rating : **T

**Note d'Axel : **Bon, me suis dit que même si je ne comptais pas la finir pour le moment, en publiant un chapitre par semaine, cela pourrait être bien, non ? Enfin, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr ...

J'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic il y a quelques années, au tout début de l'annonce de la sortis d'une film parlant de la suite de Final Fantasy VII, a l'époque, j'étais une grande fan et, avec le peu d'image de l'époque, je m'étais imaginés une histoire un peu "compliquer", en plus, en voyant Yazoo la toute première foi, je m'étais exclamer : mais quel canon !

J'ai retrouvé le livre où j'avais écris les premier chapitre et ai décidé de leurs redonner un petit coup de jeune ! Bref, a un moment donner, il n'y a pas de suite, mais je compte bien en faire une, donc, lisez sans crainte cette histoire ... Qui es un peu en suspent pour la simple raison que je me concentre actuellement sur la fic Bleach que j'écris, et je n'aimerais pas m'embrouiller entre les deux histoires (bien que la différence des deux "bases" soit énorme ... Ce sont les idées que j'ai peur de mélanger).

En tout cas, merci de me lire ! ^^

**Prologue**

Il se réveilla enfin, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le jeune homme avait été emporter dans un sommeil comateux, le médecin lui faisant des injections de nutriments et de vitamines pour pouvoir le maintenir en vie.

Il était resté dans cet états depuis son arriver au centre de médecine de la Shinra, c'était d'ailleurs un des soldats de seconde classe qui l'avait trouver aux cotés d'une drôle d'arme indescriptible quand à sa tenus vestimentaires, elle sortait franchement de l'ordinaire. Se trouvant dans un lieu difficile d'accés, le soldat n'avait pas hésiter à appellé la direction qui avait dépécher une unité de secours. Le pauvre enfant approché tout juste de la majorité, comment ne pas lui venir en aide ?

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, le jeune homme les observa tour à tour, passant du médecin en service qui se trouvait près de lui avant de fixer le Turk charger de se renseigner sur son état physique, Reno qui, pour tout avoué, n'apprécier pas qu'on lui confia une mission de seconde zone !

« Du calme ! » Conseilla le médecin. « Vous n'êtes pas au meilleurs de votre formes, prenez un peu soin de vous, ne faites pas de mouvements brusques surtout. »

« Il a survécut dans le lieux le plus dangereux de notre planet tout de même. » Avait déclarer le Turk en souriant avant de se tourner vers deux soldats à l'entré de la porte. « Je vais prévenir le président, surveillez-le bien ! »

Le rouquin disparut donc par la porte de la chambre, laissant le jeune homme avec le médecin qui l'observer non sans une touche de curiosité dans le regard. Cet inconnu était tout simplement facinant, son corps était marquer de cicatrice dut probablement à des duels anciens, mais ce n'était pas cela le plus intéressant, bien sûr ...

Le jeune homme, qu'ils avaient longtemps appellé « John D. », nom de tout les inconnu qu'ils découvraient, n'était connus dans aucun fichier des personnes portés disparut, pourtant, il ne devait pas y en avoir beaucoup des personnes comme lui : cheveux mi long lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, yeux d'un vert émeraude incroyablement intense, bien battis, il ressemblait à ses soldats qui passé de temps en temps dans la ville pour patrouiller. Il possèdait également une cicatrice entre les yeux, une cicatrice ancienne. Aucune personne porté disparut ne correspondait donc à ce profit.

« C'es incroyable ! » Jubilait le médecin a voix haute. « Survivre aux froide de cette grotte ! Et dans votre état en plus ! C'es un véritable miracle que vous soyez toujours en vie ! »

« Où suis-je ? » Demanda le jeune homme dans un murmure faible.

« Ho, heu, au centre médical du nouveau bâtiment de la Shinra Inc. » Répondit le médecin, déstabilisé par une question si futile. « Comment à tu fait ? »

« Fait quoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme, se relevant légèrement dans son lit, demandant ainsi à son organisme d'effectuer un effort considérable.

« Pour survivre dans la Grotte du Nord. » Demanda un nouvel arrivant.

L'homme qui était arrivé n'était autre que Rufus, le président de la Shinra Inc. qui avait miraculeusement survéccus à l'explosion de la tour de Midgar, mais qui en avait été gravement affécter, Après presque deux ans, il n'avait toujours pas quitter sa chaise roulante et avait dut subir tout un tas d'opération. Son oeil bandé, il paraissait alors tellement faible ...

« Je ne sais plus vraiment ... » Avoua le jeune homme. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, j'étais entrain d'aller vers la forêt et ... Je me suis retrouvé dans ... La neige ... Et ... Pardon, mais, vous avez dit ... La Shinra Inc. ? Qu'es-ce que c'es ? »

Ce jeune homme, par cette simple question, venait de surprendre tout le monde, Reno jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son supérieur, essayant de voir ce qu'il pensait de la situation, mais le visage du blond rester très impassible.

« La Shinra Inc. es la plus grande organisation de cette planet. » Répondit il avec calme. « Pouvez-vous nous parlé de vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé exactement ? Et comment vous êtes vous retrouvez dans la Grotte du Nord ? »

« Je ne sais plus. » Avoua franchement le jeune homme. « Je m'entrainais avec ma Gunblade dans les plaines et je me suis sentit mal, je crois que j'ai perdus connaissance et lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais au beau milieu d'une tempête de neige ... »

« Une amnésie partiel ? » Suggérera le médecin avec timidité.

Mais en réalité, cette hypothèse n'expliquer en rien la présence de l'inconnu dans ses lieux isolés. Le manque de donner à son sujet rester toujours aussi mystérieuse et incompréhensible.

« Avez-vous de la famille que nous pourrions prévenir ? » Demanda le Turk, cherchant à se renseigner plus encore sur l'inconnu, se souciant plus de son identité que de trouver les raisons qui expliquer sa présence dans le lieux le plus hostile de la terre.

« Je suis orphelin. » Avoua le brun non sans froideur.

Un silence pessant se fit alors ressentir, chacun ne savait comment agir et l'on trouvé dès lors un peu plus normal de ne pas trouvé qui était donc l'homme, un orphelin restait inconnu si personne n'avait vus bon de signaler la naissance de cet être.

« Des amis a prévenir ? » Insista le rouquin.

« Des amis ? » Hésita le jeune homme. « Oui, je pense que les prévenir les rassureraient sans doute : appeler Cid Kramer de la BGU... »

« La BGU ? » Répéta Rufus interdis.

« Là, c'es à moi d'être surpris ... » Avoua le jeune homme, souriant de façon amusé. « La Balamb Garden Université ... L'université des Seeds ... Mon nom es Squall Leonheart... »

Rufus releva la tête vers son employé qui lui renvoya son regard troublé. Qu'es ce que cela signifié exactement ? De quoi parlait il ? Les Seeds, une organisation inconnus des services secrets de la Shinra ? C'était impossible, inconsevable, les Turks possédaient un dont inné pour découvrir tout les secrets, même les plus insolite et surprenant.

Ils ne purent cependant pas demandé plus d'explication au jeune homme qui venait de replongé dans le someil, sans doute terrasser par toutes ses questions qu'il avait dut subir. Rufus sortis de la chambre suivit de Reno et du médecin chargé de l'inconnu qui l'avait laissé à un de ses internes.

« Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? » S'enquit le président, quémandant autant l'avis du médecin que du Turk.

« Contamination par les cellules de Jenova ? » Proposa Reno, incertain. « Il semblerait qu'il y ai des fuites au Cratére Nord, mais cela n'héxplique que sa résistance, ni cette étrange ... Comportement ... Une Université de Seed, je n'en ai jamais entendus parler ! »

« Empoisonnement au Mako. » Déclara le médecin. « Cela provoque des troubles de la mémoire, et quelque symptôme dont il fait preuve ... Mais je ne peu pas exclure l'hypothése de Mr Reno. Je vais poussé plus loin les analyses de sang ... »

« D'accord, jusque là, mettait le en isolement et voyait avec un psychiatre pour cette amnésie, je veux savoir qui il es et d'où il vient exactement. » Conclut le président Shinra avant de repartir à ses occupations.

**Note final d'Axel :** La publication du chapitre un se fera malheureusement seulement lundi dans se cas présent, pour me faire gagnier un peu de temps ! ^^

Quand au fait que Squall soit sur la planet de Cloud et compagnie, hé hé, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'acceptable ! A l'époque, j'avais les idées ! Je compte bien les maintenir encore aujourd'hui ! ^^


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un garçon et une fille

**Couples : **No couple !

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Square Enix ... Qui était avant Squarsoft ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst (Yaoi ?)

**Rating : **T

**Note d'Axel : **Voici donc le chapitre 1 qui es arriver avec un petit retard pour la simple raison que j'ai eu de petit soucie, bref, rien de bien important, mais bon ...

Donc, je me répétes, mais bon : le chapitre 3 n'es toujours pas fini, je n'y arrive plus pour le moment, le chapitre 2 arrivera la semaine prochaine et j'éspére que j'aurais pus avancé, mais je ne crois pas arrivé à grand chose, il faut dire que le scènario es un peu particulier à ce stade. En tout cas, si vous lisez cette fic, merci ! Et promis, je trouverais un moyen de la faire sans pour autant la négliger !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un garçon et une jeune fille**

Squall descendait précautionnsement les marches de l'escaliers, attentifs au moindre bruit qui s'approché de trop près et se dissimulant du mieux possible dès que quelqu'un l'approché, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner là bas et personne ne pourrais l'y forcé, dut moins, tant qu'on ne le repérait pas et que personne ne remarquer que ce n'était pas lui qui se trouvé dans la camisole, mais l'assistant à qui il avait emprunté sa blouse et ses lunettes.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait exactement, mais avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, non, dans un cauchemard plus exactement. On lui avait appris qu'il se trouvait à Junon, la ville du nouveau quartier de la Shinra Corp. , un organisme dont il n'avait jamais entendus parler et qui semblait être la plus importante compagnie de cette planet ... Et Junon, il ne connaissait pas non plus cette ville pas plus que les autres villes qu'on lui avait proposé comme lieux de naissance ...

Une foi resortis de son sommeil, ont lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été empoisonné au Mako, une substance procurant des capacités énormes, et que cela avait affecté sa mémoire. Après un entretient avec un psychatre, on en déduit que rien de ce qu'il croyait être sa vie n'héxisté, du début a la fin, il avait tout faux ....

Aucun de ses amis n'existait, lui avait on dit, aucune ville qu'il décrivait ne se trouvé sur les cartes, aucun lieu parcourut n'héxister dans ce monde... Personne ne crut une seule de ses paroles ...

**Pourtant, ils étaient bien réelle !** Pensa t il avec rage. **Linoa, Zell ! Quistie, Selphie et Irvine ! Je n'ai pas pus imaginé de telle personnalité !**

Cependant, plus le temps avancé et plus il doutait de lui même, rongé de l'intérieur par l'incertitude, le doute et surtout la peur. Si toute sa vie n'avait été un mensonge, qui était il exactement ? Et si personne ne pouvait l'aider à savoir qui était sa famille, alors comment réagir ?

Dès lors, il avait décidé de trouvé le moyen de quitter se lieux où il avait l'impression d'être coupé du monde, l'occasion de s'enfuir lui fut offerte sur un plateau par l'assistant qui avait dut coopérait malgrè lui ...

Des pas approchèrent, le jeune homme fit mine d'être plongé dans son dossier, baissant la tête au maximum pour évité de se faire reconnaître. Devenir invisible dans des missions d'évasion pouvait être très ingénieux ... Des missions ? Il avait toujours crus être entrainé pour devenir un Seed, un mercenaire ... Mais, cela ne semblait pas être possible vus que son établisement scolaire n'héxistait pas, semblait il ...

« C'es pas possible ! » Marmonna le médecin qui passé à coté de Squall sans le remarquer pour son plus grand soulagement. « C'es la deuxième personne avec ces troubles et en si peu de temps ! »

« Oui, je sais. » Lui dit sa collègue, un peu géné. « Mais celle ci es beaucoup plus hystérique que le jeune homme. »

« Il me semble plus calme de nature ... » Avoua le médecin.

Squall reconnu d'ailleurs en lui celui qui était chargé de son propre cas et remonta les lunettes, qu'il avait emprunter à l'assistant, sur son nez. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule en se demandant vaguement de quoi ils parlaient avant de continué son chemin, se rappelant que si le médecin repassé ici une seconde foi, il n'aurait peut être pas la chance de ne pas se faire reconnaître cette foi ci.

Il s'arrêta devant le plan indiquant les sortis de secours pour mémorisé rapidement les sortis les plus facile d'accés, il ne tarda pas à trouvé l'emplacement des bureaux professionnel et se demanda s'il ne devait pas aller y faire un tour pour vérifier son dossier médical, mais abandonna lorsqu'il entendit une seconde foi le médecin. Il vu une porte et n'hésita pas à entré dans la salle pour se dissimuler, prendre des risques inutiles réduirait ses chances de réussir son évasion, entrant dans une remise, il nota qu'il était seul et referma la porte, la laissant entrouverte juste pour entendre ce que disait l'homme.

« ... Les mêmes symptômes ! » Avait il dit. « Je ne crois pas à une coïncidence. »

« Pensez vous que se soit le Geostigmate qui provoque cela ? » Demanda sa collègue a priori fasciné par le cas. « Si c'es le cas, l'épidémie pourrait trouver ses sources et son remède au Cratère ! »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis septique. » Avoua le médecin. « Celle ci es une grande invocatrice ... Qu'est ce qui va nous arrivé la prochaine foi ? Un Seed Invoqueur de chocobo géant ? »

« Ne vous moquez pas ! » Lâcha la femme avec un aire faussement choqué. « Elle croit tout ce qu'elle dit ! Tout comme ce jeune homme, Squall Leonheart ... »

La suite se perdit dans un autre couloir, mais le peu d'entendus avait attisé la curiosité du jeune homme qui ressortit, jetant un coup d'oeil de chaque coté du lieux, il décida qu'un petit détour ne lui ferait pas de mal, se souvenant que Selphie avait souvent l'habitude de se batissé elle même « grande invocatrice de la légendaire Ondine » ... Prenant des aires comique lorsqu'elle appelé la G-Force...

Après quelques couloirs, il ne tarda pas à entendre des bruits caractéristiques de lutte farouche, s'avançant d'avantage, il vu une jeune fille au prise avec un homme chauve, celui ci semblait tenté de la maîtrisé en tentant de resté aussi délicat que possible, mais la jeune fille déchaîné et hystérique venait de lui donner un violent coup de coude au visage, cassant ses lunettes noir.

« Lâchez moi ! » S'écria t elle. « Ne me touchez pas ! Je ne comprend pas ce qu'est cette substance qui m'aurait empoisonné ! Mais je sais ce que je dis ! Tidus à existé ! Lâchez moi tout de suite ! »

Mais l'homme n'était pas près à obeir sagement, il ressera son emprise et, remarquand la présence de Squall, lui lança un sombre regard.

« Venait m'aidait bon dieu de bon dieu ! » Lâcha t il froidement.

« Heu, oui ! » Bredouilla t il, lâchant ses dossiers pour venir aider le chauve.

Mais il n'eux rien besoin de faire, la jeune fille, en levant le regard et croisant le sien, se calma aussitot, se détachant d'une bourade de l'entrainte du chauve au costard, elle se précipita dans les bras de Squall qui ne c'était pas du tout attendus à cela et en tomba à la renverse, emportant la jeune fille avec lui.

« Tidus ! » Lâcha t elle de façon très amoureuse. « Tidus, tu es là ! Tu es là ! »

Et elle fondit en larme, laissant Squall incertain quand à la façon d'agir, jetant des regards suppliant aux personnes présentes. Le chauve, sans doute heureux de voir la furie si calme, profita du répit, retirant ses lunettes cassés avant d'en prendre des nouvelles dans son costumes.

« Connaissez vous cette jeune fille ? » Demanda l'homme a l'attention de Squall.

Celui ci secoua négativement la tête, le visage troublé tandis que la demoiselle se reculé légèrement pour le fixer dans les yeux. Son sourire si heureux et plein d'entrains s'effaca brutalement laissant place à un visage troublé.

« Tu ... Vous n'êtes pas ... Tidus. » Remarqua t elle, le visage triste. « Non, ce n'es pas possible ! »

« Du calme, nous somme là pour vous aidez ! » Assura t il en la fixant dans les yeux.

« Tien, vous êtes nouveau dans le services ? » Remarqua un des membres du personnel.

Cette question fut si brutal que le jeune homme se figa l'espace de quelques secondes avant de réagir de nouveau, relevant le visage pour acquiesçait de façon presque timide.

L'homme chauve s'approcha, aggrippant la demoiselle par le bras pour l'aider à se relevé, il proposa sa mains à Squall mais celui ci ne l'accepta pas, se relevant et remonta les lunettes sur son nez comme si ce geste était un tic, ce qui n'était pas le cas vus qu'habituellement, Squall ne portait pas de lunette ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil a la demoiselle et son visage triste et vide à la foi brissa quelque chose à l'intérieur de Squall ... Il était persuadé qu'il avait eu le même visage lorsqu'on lui avait appris que tout ce qu'il avait connus n'héxisté pas en réalité ...

La sirène d'alarme s'enclencha violament.

« Attention, attention, ceci n'es pas un exercice. » Annonça une voix. « Evasion au niveau 25, je répéte, évasion au niveau 25, tout le personnel doit se montré très vigilant, les agents de sécurité doivent renforcer les vérifications d'identité. »

Le chauve sortit son téléphone portable tandis que l'alarme continué de prévenir que la personne était troublé psychologiquement et pouvait être dangereuse, faisant sourire sarcastiquement le jeune homme dont il était question. Plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait pensé ! Cela allait sans doute compliquer les choses pour son plus grand malheur, il devait trouvé une solution.

« Reno ? » Marmonna l'homme au costard. « Qu'es ce qui ce passe encore ? ... Il c'es enfui ? ... Attend, je vais venir ... Oui oui, elle c'es calmer ... »

Cet homme connaissait donc Reno ? Mauvais signe d'office ! Il fallait à tout pris qu'il se sorte de là ... Et qu'il trouve un moyen d'aider cette jeune fille qui était définitivement dans le même cas que lui et ... Qui avait un regard captivant, ses yeux verrons accentué par un rideau de larme qui menacé de s'écoulé à tout instant.

Son regard s'illumina soudainement, le relevant vers Squall lui même, elle lui aggripa la manche de sa blouse, l'aire suppliant.

« Il était réelle, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t elle la voix briser par la tristesse. « Je n'ai pas put imaginer l'amour qu'il y avait entre nous ! »

L'amour entre eux ? L'amour entre elle et ce Tidus ? L'avait elle imaginée comme lui même avait, sois disant, imaginer son amour pour Linoa ? Cela en devenait presque troublant.

« Décris le moi au cas où je tomberais dessus sur le chemin ! » Avait lâcher le chauve, sortant brutalement Squall de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme réagit avec rapidité, il y avait certaine chose qui ne se loupé pas, comme sa balafre qui attiré bien souvent le regard des autres, se détachant de la jeune fille, il poussa l'homme dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupé, lui donnant un coup d'épaule, les assistants resté dans l'encadrure de la porte furent bousculé comme de vulgaire quille et Squall referma la porte, appuyant sur le bouton de verrouillage.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Questionna la jeune fille étonné, les mains devant sa jolie bouche rosé.

« Je me tire d'ici ! » Avoua franchement Squall. « Je me pose les mêmes questions que toi et j'irrais les trouvé seul et sans camisolle ! »

Il fallait agir rapidement, ce chauve allait avertir le petit rouquin de ce qui venait de se passé et celui ci arriverait le plus vite possible, quitter les lieux avant son arrivé ! Il voulut partir mais la mains de la jeune fille aggripa sa manche.

« Emméne moi avec toi ! » Supplia t elle.

Le brun ne réfléchit qu'un quart de seconde et lui attrapa le poignet avant de la tiré vers la porte des escaliers de secours. Un boulet, probablement, mais également une couverture. Une foi la porte fermer, il retira la blouse et la aida la jeune fille à l'enfiler rapidement, ne prenant pas le temps de lui expliquer : on chercher maintenant un médecin inconnu et non pas une demoiselle ...

« On va monter. » Dit il avant de s'élancer. « Si quelqu'un demande, je suis ton patient ... »

« Attend, ne serait il pas mieux de désendre ? » Demanda t elle.

« Ils vont renforcer les identifications en bas. » Lui dit il, se tournant à peine pour lui faire signe de monter. « En plus, ils vont sûrement se dire qu'on va désendre, monter nous laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir ... »

Sûrement d'accord avec se résonnement, elle ne tarda pas à le suivre tant bien que mal, lui ne l'attendait pas, surtout attentifs au personne qui entré et sortait dans les lieux et lorsqu'une porte plus bas s'ouvrit, il se plaqua contre le mur, la jeune fille l'imitant à merveille.

« Ils sont sûrement désendus, prévenait les gardes en bas et fouiller tout les étages un a un ! » Lâcha la voix exaspéré de Reno que Squall n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître.

« Il es surprenant ce petit. » Avoua le chauve. « Il n'a pas hésité et s'il avait toute sa tête, je lui ferait volontiers une recommandation pour les Turks ! Tu es sûr que cette Université de Seed n'héxiste pas ? »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi Rude ! » Soupira le rouquin. « Moi même j'ai des doutes à se sujet, mais une université de Mercenaire, sa ne passerait pas inaperçut quand même ! »

Squall tira sur la manche de la demoiselle, cherchant à attiré son attention, lorsqu'elle leva le regard vers lui, il posa son doigts contre sa bouche et montra le haut de l'escalier. Il entreprit dès lors de le monté petit a petit, faisant le moins de bruit possible, écoutant l'animation des étages du dessous ... Changer de cage d'escalier était peut être plus ingénieux, mais atteindre le toit devenait une priorité absolus, le matin même, il avait entendus un hélicoptère se posé, peut être qu'il pourrait l'emprunter ?

Combien de temps dura la monté ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais cela lui sembla être des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent enfin le bout, Squall ne préta plus attention au bruit qu'il pouvait faire et poussa la porte sans hésité, il fut alors aggressé par un courant d'aire et tira la jeune fille a l'extérieur, sortant à sa suite pour refermer la porte, espérant que le courant d'aire n'avait pas était remarquer.

Une exclamation d'admiration l'interpela, la jeune fille regardé avec une certaine admiration une ville qui paraissait bien étrange aux yeux du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vus autant d'immeuble en construction de toute sa vie, la ville semblait devoir s'aggrandir avec rapidité. A l'horizon, il voyait la mer bleu qui s'étendait si loin ... Voir cette mer lui rappellé des souvenirs ... Qu'on lui avait dit faux ...

« Qu'es ce que c'es ? » Questionna la jeune fille en pointant ce que le brun avait espérait trouvé en arrivant ici.

« Notre tiquet pour la liberté. » Avoua le brun avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. « Attend ici et n'approche que si je te fais signe, si tu vois quelqu'un arrivé, cache toi. »

Et ce fut sur ses mots qu'il laissa là la demoiselle, s'approchant précautieusement de l'appareil en veille, le moteur allumé, mais les hélices restaient immobiles, frémissant simplement sous le vrombissement de la mécanique. Il regarda à l'intérieur et ne vus personne, les pilotes allaient revenir très vite, c'était claire, le temps leurs manqueraient peut être, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien : il fit signe à la fille d'approché et celle ci, très respectifs, n'hésita pas à se levé pour le rejoindre.

« Comme c'es étrange ... » Avoua t elle avec une curiosité a peine dissimuler. « Je n'ai jamais vus quelque chose de semblable ... A quoi cela sert-il exactement ? »

« A voler. » Résuma Squall en montant à sa suite. « Mettez votre ceinture, on décolle d'ici quelques instants. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil et se demanda s'il avait les connaissance nécessaire pour réussir à faire marcher cet engin. Il repéra le bouton d'enclanchement des hélices, mais pris aussi note de la présence d'une éspéce de boite noir, ils devraient quitter l'appareil dès qu'ils seraient assez loin.

« Voler ? » Avait répéter la jeune brune avec enthousiasme. « J'adore voler, mais cet appareil et si petit, vous êtes sûr qu'il pourra voler ? »

« Oui, mais je vous avoue que cela ne sera pas de tout repos ! » Dit il avec un petit sourire, appuyant sur le bouton. « Je ne pilote pas d'habitude, je laisse toujours les commandes à quelqu'un d'autre ... Fouiller un peu l'appareil pour voir s'il y a certain objet qu'on pourrait prendre avec nous. »

La jeune fille s'exéacuta tandis que les hélices commençait doucement à tourner au dessus de leurs têtes, elle parut étonner par cela et leva la tête avant de reprendre sa recherche, glissant ses mains sous les sièges et allant à l'arrière pour fouiller sous les sièges réservé habituellement au passager.

Lorsque l'hélice tourna suffisament, Squall se tourna vers elle, elle avait ouverte une caisse et fouiller son contenus.

« Asseyez vous ! » Ordonna t il, hurlant pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant du moteur. « Surtout, accrochez vous bien ! Je ne suis pas sûr que le voyage soit de tout repos ! »

Son avertisement lancé, il reporta son attention sur le manche et l'aggripa avec force, priant pour qu'il soit aussi doué que Selphie dans le pilotage. Relevant le manche, l'appareil se souleva et sa mains tremblantes rendirent les mouvements de l'appareil incertain, il avait l'impression de se trouvé en bateau et en plein milieu d'une tempête. Il relacha lentement sa prise, se repossant non sans douceur sur le toit avant de retenté une envolé, juste à temps en fait. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant deux hommes levé les bras dans leurs directions alors qu'ils étaient suivit par Reno et celui qu'il s'appellé sans doute Rude ...

Se concentrant sur sa conduite, le brun ne put s'empêché d'esquisser un sourire de satisfaction avant de le perdre, se demandant où ils devaient se rendre maintenant. Il y avait une bousol sur les ordinateurs de bords, mais dans quel directions se diriger s'il ne savait même pas où il était et vus que ce lieu, cette terre, semblait bien différente de ce que ses souvenirs lui décrivaient, il ne savait quel direction prendre.

Au Nord, il y avait une chaîne de montagne, l'accés par la terre semblait très difficile, mais en même temps, on pourrait vite les rattrappé par les aires ... Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et pris donc cette directions avant de se tourner vers la demoiselle.

« Tu connais une directions sûr ? » Demanda t il par politesse.

Le visage pâle, la jeune fille lui jeta un regard un peu troublé, elle s'acrochait avec force au siège derrière elle et ne semblait pas apprécier les turbulences, Squall n'était pas doué pour le pilotage, un peu d'entrainement réctifierait cette manie qu'il avait de faire monter et désendre l'appareil. La jeune fille semblait malade en fait, elle ne devait pas supporter cela.

« Je ne sais pas ... » Avoua t elle franchement, le visage de plus en plus pâle.

« On se pose le plus vite possible. » Promit-il. « Tenait le coup jusque là ... »

« Je ne suis pas habitué à cette forme de voyage. » Avoua t elle avec franchise. « Pitié, trouver un moyen d'arrêté de monter et décendre de la sorte ... »

Souriant devant la franchise dont elle fessait preuve, Squall se tourna vers les commande, se concentrant sur le pilotage, essayant de faire en sorte que ses mains soyent plus stables. Il comprenait petit à petit comment faire et bientôt, l'hélicoptère cessa de voguer dans l'aire comme vogue un bateau sur l'eau.

Une petite lumière s'alluma soudainement, attirant l'attention du jeune homme qui déduis que l'écran était en fait une éspéce de radar. Il l'observa, mais ne vit rien d'alarmant alors il continua d'examiné les commandes qui lui était présenté, il ne comprenait rien, et franchement, il éspérait pouvoir rapidement se débarassait de l'hélicoptère qui était plus encombrant qu'autre chose en réalité ...

La chaine de montagne défiler sous eux, le froid de la hauteur était supportable, mais Squall se doutait que l'appareil devait possédé un chauffage quelques parts, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour se couvrir, son uniforme de patient ne serait sûrement pas suffisant pour le préserver du froid de l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi m'avez vous aidé ? » Demanda la demoiselle.

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua franchement le brun sans un regard en arrière. « Instinct ? Les circonstances ? La pitié ? Je ne sais vraiment pas ! »

« Alors, pourquoi étiez vous là bas ? » Continua la jeune fille curieuse.

« Je crois que j'ai le même problème que vous. » Répondit Squall avec patience.

« Celui de ne pas vous retrouvez cher ... » Commença t elle avant de marquer une pause, semblant hésité quand à la façon d'aborder la suite.

« Celui de croire que ce monde n'es en réalité qu'un cauchemards ... » Continua pour elle le jeune homme. « J'étais entrain de m'entrainé cher moi lorsque j'ai eu un malaise et me voilà dans le froid, dans ce qu'ils appellent le Cratère Nord et m'apprennent qu'ici, rien de ce que j'ai connus ne peu être réelle ! »

« A vous aussi, ils ont parlés d'un empoisonnement au Mako ? » Hésita t elle avec une naïveté incroyablement puérile.

Squall ne c'était toujours pas retourné vers elle, continuant d'être attentif au pilotage. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau de bord et se demanda si enclenché le pilotage automatique serait une bonne idée, il abandonna rapidement, ne sachant pas de quoi les appareilles étaient capables ici.

« Je ne reconnais rien de ce paysage. » Avoua t elle tristement. « Pourtant, j'ai traverser tout Spira pour effectuer mon pelerinage ... Je n'aurais pas pus imaginer autant de chose ... »

« Moi aussi j'ai traversais ma planet. » Avoua Squall. « Mais je ne peu pas m'empêché de douté de tout ... Ce lieu ne me dit rien ... J'ai peur de nous perdre quelques parts ... »

« Ce n'es pas bien grave ! » Assura la jeune fille. « En fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Yuna ... »

« Squall, Seed de la BGU ... » Répondit le brun avant de s'interrompre. « Non, laisse tombé la fin ... Yuna, hein ? ... Je crois que lorsqu'on attérira, on se séparera ... »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Demanda la demoiselle.

« Hé bien, si ses hommes cherchent à nous retrouvé, il sera préférable de leurs compliqué la tâche en se séparant ... » Avoua le brun.

« Mais, je ne sais pas où aller ... » Protesta Yuna avec force. « Je ne connais rien de ce monde ! Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas rester ensemble ... Le temps de trouvé une ville ? »

Squall laissa échapé un soupir d'exaspération, mais aquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête. Après tout, abandonné une jeune fille à son triste sort n'avait rien d'humain ! Ils iraient ensemble jusque dans une ville et ensuite ... Ils aviseraient à ce moment là, mais pour être franc, il n'était pas d'accord de s'encombré de la demoiselle, ayant entreprit d'aller chercher des questions à la source même : au Cratère Nord !

L'alarme du radar s'enclencha une nouvelle foi, Squall jeta un regard sur l'écran mais ne constata rien, une nouvelle foi. Entreprenant de vérifier celle ci, il tapota dessus, se demandant si elle ne foirait pas un peu ... Rien ne se passa, mais l'alarme ne s'éteignait pas pour autant ajoutant de la frustration a l'humeur déjà noir du jeune homme.

« Il y a un problème ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille, ayant sûrement comprit qu'une chose inahbituel ne se produissait ...

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua t il franchement, sa subtilité toujours aussi inexistante depuis ses songes jusqu'à maintenant ...

Un nouveau silence s'installa et pour rien au monde le jeune homme ne voulait le voir se briser, se concentrant sur l'alarme, cherchant sa signification, verrifiant tout les instruments de mesure du tableau de bord en se maudisant lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas à quoi pouvait servir certaine indication. Le reservoir était plein, la stabilité était impécable aprenant à Squall qu'il s'adaptait rapidement, et le reste n'étaient que des chiffres incompréhensible pour le brun, pour sa plus grande frustration.

Verifiant le radar, il apperçut avec horreur qu'une chose non identifier approcher a grande vitesse vers eux, se tournant dans la directions dont provenait l'OVNI, il ne le loupa pas et fut terrifié par la taille de la chose en question. Un dragon venait juste de sortir d'entre les montagnes, un dragon énorme qui se diriger sans hésité vers eux.

Yuna, le visage toujours aussi malade, comprenait qu'un danger approcher, mais ne semblait pas en état de comprendre quoi exactement, ses mains avaient relacher le sièges et il comprit sans difficulté que l'impact avec le monstre géant risquait de l'expulser. N'hésitant pas, il quitta les commande ... Piloter ne lui servirait à rien en cas de collision, aggripant la jeune fille, il la plaqua au sol, se couchant au dessus d'elle comme pour la protéger lorsqu'il y eu la collision ...

L'impact fut énorme et les deux jeunes gens furent secoué dans tout les sens, un craquement sinistre signifia a Squall que les hélices avaient céder sous quelque chose et des dents traversèrent la parois de métal. Jamais il n'avait vus un monstre de cette taille ... En tout cas, si celui ci décidé de relacher l'appareil, ils étaient mort ... Ce ne fut pas le cas, pour son plus grand plaisir ... Mais les secousses se firent plus violente Squall se cogna a plusieurs reprise contre les parois avant d'être assomé...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Arrivé en ville

**Couples : **Je vois ... Je vois ... Rien ... Pour le moment ...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartienne à Square Enix ... Qui était avant Squarsoft ...

**Genre : **Action / Aventure / Angst (Yaoi ?)

**Rating : **T

**Note d'Axel : **Donc, voilà le dernier chapitre écris, j'éspére pouvoir écrire un chapitre cette semaine, mais ne vous attendez pas à le voir avant un long, très long moment ...

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivé en ville**

Yuna se réveilla douloureusement, une migraine lui indiquant qu'elle aussi c'était cogné la tête, elle avait cependant bien comprit que Squall avait été plus atteint par ce voyage troublé, il l'avait protégé de son corps et elle l'en remercier intérieurement, se demandant s'il n'allait pas avoir une tonne d'échymose suite à étrange événement.

Ils se trouvaient toujours dans l'appareil volant, Squall gisait juste au dessus d'elle toujours vivant d'après le rythme de sa réspiration. Elle se releva et constata les dégas, l'appareil avait perdus bien de sa splendeur, la moitié avait été arraché, mais la chose qui les avaient attaqué c'était contenté de les malmené avant de les abandonnés ...

Aggripant les épaules du jeune homme elle le poussa sur le dos et l'observa avec attendrissement, le trouvant beau malgrès la différence qui le séparé de Tidus ... Différence qui n'était pas aussi grande qu'elle l'aurait crus : Tidus était blond aux yeux bleu tandis que lui avait des mèches brunes tombant devant ses yeux qu'elle avait constaté être vert, il possédait également une balaffre lui barrant l'entre deux yeux et son visage semblait moins naïf que celui du défunt de Yuna...

« Squall ? » Murmura t elle le secouant précautieusement. « Squall, est ce que ça va ? »

Le Jeune homme émit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux, des yeux émeraude si intense qu'ils coupèrent le souffle de Yuna, ils pouvaient se montrés si froid alors qu'il avait pourtant été si attentifs à ses besoins et à sa protections.

« Qu'est ce qui c'es passé ? » Lâcha t il en se frottant le crane.

« Je me poser la même question. » Répondit franchement la brune, soulager de voir son compagnon de route toujours en vie. « Ce qui nous à attaquer, qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« Quelque chose d'énorme. » Dit il en se relevant.

Il verrifia son propre état, la jeune fille décidant de faire de même, elle avait quelques bleu ici et là, mais rien de bien alarmant quand à son ami, il avait bien plus d'échymose que ce qu'elle c'était imaginée, ayant pris sur lui même pour la portéger tant bien que mal, elle lui sourit mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il avait reporté son attention sur l'épave et c'était mis à fouiller dans les caissons.

Il ne tarda pas a trouver ce qu'il cherchait, tout dut moins, ce fut ce que pensa Yuna, il retira les vêtements de patient qu'il portait, sans aucune hésitation, faisant rougir la jeune fille qui se détourna, troublé de le voir si peu pudique. Les hommes de cette planet était il des machos ?

« Il y a d'autre vêtements. » Lança t il derrière elle. « Tu devrais te changer, un médecin se baladant en uniforme en ville, cela ne le fait pas trop ... Ils sont sûrement trop large ... »

Ho ? Ha ! D'accord, se changer ... Oui oui oui, qu'allait elle imaginée au juste ? Se retournant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la boite ouverte et jugea que son idée était très ingénieuse. Retirant la blouse, elle n'accepta pas de retiré ses vêtements ... Se méfiant tout de même du jeune homme qui ... S'occuper de fouiller le reste de la carcasse ... En fait, elle pouvait bien se changer devant lui, il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par sa physionomie ! Se retournant, elle retira le haut pour l'échanger avec celui bleu foncé trouvé, une éspéce de pull sans manche violet qui était indéniablement trop large pour elle, mais cela ferrait l'affaire pour le moment.

« Est ce que tu sais utilisé des armes ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Heu, oui, les bâtons, mais j'utilise plus souvent la magie, j'ai de la prédilection pour les magies de restauration. » Avoua t elle franchement. « Vous en avez trouvé ? »

« Un fusil, des gants de combats, un bâton électrifié ... » Énuméra t il. « Il y a aussi une épée plutôt large et un shuriken ... Pas de bâton de sage ... Désolé ... »

Ayant achevé de mettre le bas, la jeune fille se rapprocha de lui, passant la tête au dessus de lui, il semblait pensif.

« Il n'y a pas votre arme de prédilection non plus ? » Demanda t elle curieuse.

« Non, je me bas avec une Gunblade ... » Dit il en relevant le visage vers elle. « Je me contenterais du Zanpakuto ... »

« Une Gunblade ? » Demanda t elle, se penchant pour récupéré l'arme à feu.

« Un révolver surmonter d'une longue lame en son bout, combat rapprocher et éloigné possible. » Expliqua t il rapidement en prenant la longue lame, attachant son fourreau dans son dos. « Avec le temps, j'ai arrêté de tiré avec l'arme, je trouver plus facile les combats rapprocher. Vous voulez cette arme là ? Combat éloigné possible, et favorable, surtout si vous êtes une guerriseuse... »

« Oui, je pense que c'es le mieux pour moi, surtout que le bâton contre une épée, cela me semble si stupide. » Avoua t elle franchement.

Il attrappa quelque chose dans la caisse et se tourna vers la jeune fille, attachant quelque chose autour de ses hanches, le holster comme le lui avait appris Rikku ... La Rikku imaginaire semblait il ...

« N'utilisez jamais qu'une des deux armes, faite en sorte d'en avoir toujours une chargé au cas où on se ferait attaqué par surprise. » Conseilla le brun.

« Vous vous y connaissez bien en stratégie ! » Ne put elle s'empêché de remarquer à voix haute.

« C'était en quelques sortes mon travail ... » Avoua t il avant de marquer une légére pose, se relevant. « ... Enfin, c'es ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je me réveil ... »

Le jeune homme retira les lunettes qui avait été miraculeusement épargné lors de l'attérisage forcé et les dépossa sur le nez de Yuna qui haussa les sourcils. Un autre déguissement ? Il n'en dit rien et l'observa quelques secondes avant de replongait dans le caisson pour récupérer un sac, y fourrant ce qui lui semblait sûrement intéressant à emporter, il s'attarda sur deux cartes qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

Les prenants, elle lut que ses cartes appartenaient à deux Soldats de première classe et se demanda ce que pouvait être ses « Soldats » ... Elle savait ce qu'était les Turks, puisque Rude le lui avait expliquer avant de la rendre folle en lui disant qu'elle avait des troubles de la mémoire sûrement dut à un empoisonnement au Mako ... Et le Mako, qu'était ce donc que le Mako ?

« Dorénavant, nous somme deux Soldats de première classe en mission. » Déclara Squall en reprenant les cartes. « Il faudra changer vite d'identité dans la prochaine ville ... J'ai trouvé de l'argent et quelques vivres ainsi qu'une cartes mais ... »

« Vous ne savez pas où nous somme. » Finit elle pour lui.

« Certes, par là bas, il y a une petite ville, on s'y rendra et après ... » Comença t il en montrant le poing noir au loin.

« Au Cratère Nord, là où tout à commençait ... » Acheva t elle pour lui.

Ils commencèrent dès lors a marcher vers la ville et si au début, Yuna garda le silence, elle ne put s'empêché d'entamer la conversation, cherchant a faire parler le jeune homme qui semblait quelqu'un de très introvertis, il répondait si simplement au question de Yuna qu'elle en déduit qu'il devait être un grand timide, alors elle débuta son histoire, l'histoire de sa vie, celle qu'elle avait soi disant imaginé, celle d'elle et de Tidus, de son long pelerinage pour devenir une grande invocatrise, les découvertes fait, Sin, Auron et tout le reste, sa tristesse à la disparition de Tidus ...

Au bout de trois heures de conversation, ou plutôt monologue entrecoupé par quelques attaques de monstres vite maitrisé, la ville semblait toujours aussi loin et son histoire était achevé, elle craignait de s'enuyait pour le reste du chemin mais ce fut au tour du jeune homme de raconté sa propre histoire ...

Elle débutait par le duel qui lui avait offert cette cicatrice au visage, elle continuait avec son examen, avec ce bal où il avait rencontré une certaine Linoa, où il avait retrouvé une certaine Elleon, sa première mission qui fut un échec total, la découverte de l'existance d'une sorcière, l'amitié qu'il avait éprouvé pour certaine personne, la rivalité a l'encontre d'une autre ... Des batailles, des combats, des duels contre des personnes qu'il aimait ... Cette sorcière du futur qui chercher à détruire le monde ...

Tout cela lui parut si grandiose, tout ce qu'il lui raconté, elle ne pouvait s'empêché de posé des questions, comme lorsqu'il parlait de Estard, Une ville a l'avancé téchnologique incroyable et surtout, elle demandait des descriptions qu'il tentait de faire du mieux possible ...

« De toute façon, tout cela me semble bien loin. » Avoua t il après avoir répondus à toutes les questions de Yuna. « J'ai visité tellement de lieu et en regardant ici, je ne reconnaît rien, absolument rien. »

Il fit un geste vague vers les montagnes qui englober la ville et qui n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes du lieux où ils étaient.

« Cette ville ne me dit rien, absolument rien ! » Avoua t il franchement. « Ses histoires que nous avons vécus, elles ne sont peut être que le fruit de notre imagination ... »

« Tu es très pessimiste. » Remarqua Yuna non sans amusement. « On ne la connaît pas, mais il peut y avoir d'autre explication que le fait que tout ce que nous avons vécus n'ai jamais existé ... »

Squall haussa les épaules avec négligence, se sentant plus lase qu'il n'aurait voulut l'admettre. Tout cela le vidé de son énergie, ce voyage qui avait endolorie tout son corps, ses révélations qui lui déchirait le coeur et cette jeune fille, toujours déterminée à croire ce qu'elle avait vécus, mais, cet espoir maigre, lui donnait envie de continué ...

Ils ne tardèrent pas à entré dans la ville en elle même, c'était une jolie petite ville dont la population ne devait dépasser le millier qu'avec beaucoup de difficulter, les jeunes sûrement avide de trouver une population plus animée que les grandes villes fournissaient sans trop de mal. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour franchire les centaines métres les séparants du centre ville qui était composer d'un grand puit ou un marché c'était animé, donnant un semblant de vie à ce petit village. Yuna fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de la place "Place du Village de Nibelheim" y était inscrit et ceci fit froncés les sourcils.

"Squall, nous n'étions pas à Junon ?" Demanda t elle de plus en plus troublé.

Le susnommé sortait la carte du sac à dos dans lequel il l'avait ranger, la dépliant en fronçant les sourcils, lui même était troublé et choquer, il posa un doigts sur le petit point représentant Junon avant de glisser jusqu'au point indiquant Nibelheim avant de relever la tête vers la jeune fille.

"C'est impossible, on a traverser une distance phénoménale." Dit il pensivement. "La chose qui nous a embarqués jusqu'ici devait vraiment être d'une puissance ahurisante, j'éspére juste ne plus la rencontrer de nouveau."

"Je dois avoué que cela n'es pas bien rassurant !" Avoua t elle avec un sourire nerveux. "J'ai eu l'impression de retrouvé Sin dans mon monde ..."

Yuna détourna le regard de la carte, pas franchement habituer a prendre les directives lorsqu'il s'agissait de retrouver son chemin dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Squall semblait assez doué pour prendre les directives et elle se sentait en réalité soulager de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de lui. Il sortit sa bousol et sembla analysé le tout tandis qu'elle s'approchée des différents stands, l'un vendait des bracelets tout à fait adorable, il y avait également des marchands de légumes et de viande et Yuna tomba sur un stand qui vendait des "Materia", d'étrange boule de diverse couleurs où un nuage de couleur semblait ce mouvoir avec grace. S'en approchant, la jeune fille nota que les prix pouvaient être variable, elle trouva ses boules si attirante et repossante, les mouvements de la fumé avait quelque chose de facinant.

Quelqu'un posa sa mains sur son épaule et elle se retourna, découvrant le regard vers de son compagnon de fortune, elle ne put s'empêché de lui sourire avec amusement en montrant les boules brillantes.

"Les filles, toujours facinée par tout ce qui brilles !" Dit elle avec amusement.

Le marchant nota la présence du couple et essaya de leurs faires achetés quelques unes de ses Matérias, leurs disant qu'elles leurs seront vraiment utile, mais Squall ne le laissa pas longtemps argumenté, informant l'homme qu'ils étaient sencés être en services. Il fit signe à Yuna de le suivre et ils recommencérent à marché. Décidément, il ne se fatigué pas ce jeune homme, un véritable surhomme, elle voulut lui informé qu'elle n'avait pas une constitution et une endurence aussi grande que la sienne lorsqu'ils furent appellés par un homme qui portait le même uniforme qu'eux.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?" Demanda t il en s'arrêtant à leurs niveaux. "Le manoir est par là bas."

Il pointa du doigt ce qui semblait être une propriétée impossante, le jardin semblait si grand et si vaste que même la place du marché semblait bien petite et que dire de la deumeurre ? Une merveille a n'en pas démordre.

"Le camp es par là bas." Déclara le jeune homme avec un large sourire. "J'ai eu peur, je pensé que je serais le seul aspirant à se faire torturé aujourd'hui !"

"Pardon ?" Lâcha Yuna en penchant la tête sur le coté.

"Vous n'étes pas des Aspirants ?" Demanda le jeune homme, son sourire juvénil menaçant de disparaître a tout instant.

"Si, on es des Aspirants, mais on a eu une mauvaise journée et ceux qui s'occupé de nous ont dut nous quitter." Déclara soudainement Squall, se mettant devant Yuna et prenant la direction de la conversation. "Nous aurions dut nous retrouvez affectés a ..."

"Oui, je sais !" L'interrompis le jeune homme. "L'arme Ruby es apparus et tout les formateurs ont quitté leurs postes pour tenté de l'éloignié de la ville, je me demande combien de temps ils vont mettre a revenir."

Le jeune homme retira son masque, dévoilant des court cheveux bleu rebel et bien décidé à le savoir vus leurs façon de partir en tous sens et surtout devant ses yeux gris. Yuna se contenta de sourire, tournant son regard vers Squall en espérant que celui ci aurait une idée pour les sortir rapidement de cette situation facheuse : ils n'avaient pas de formateur et viendrait le moment où ils se retrouveraient dans une situation bien pire que celle ci. L'idée qu'elle eu fut simple : essayé de faussé compagnie au jeune homme, mais cela ne semblait pas être l'idée de Squall.

"Notre formateur nous a lâché un peu trop tôt, il n'a pas eu le temps de nous donner nos affectations diverses et je crois qu'il a oublié de nous donner nos recommandation." Déclara t il l'aire soucieux. "Pense tu que cela pourra être un soucie ?"

La jeune fille se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu inconcient pour tenter à ce point le diable. Elle chercha a le comprendre en lui jettant un coup d'oeil, mais le regard de Squall restait fixé sur leurs interlocuteurs, attendant les réponses et semblant analysé la situation. Ce jeune homme devenait a la foi de plus en plus facinant et elle le craignait en même temps : ne risquait il pas de les enfoncés dans une situation qu'ils ne pourraient pas maitrissait.

"Tient, cela arrive souvent, votre aspirant ne serait pas Reno par hasard ?" Et voyant le sourire de Squall, le jeune homme haussa les épaules en lâchant un petit rire. "Depuis que les Turks doivent donner un coup de mains ici, c'est un peu le bordel, la situation sera vite éclaircie, ne vous inquiétez pas. Aller, suivez moi !"

Tendis que le jeune homme reprenait sa marche, Yuna sentit la poigne de fer de Squall l'aggriper, il l'attira légérement vers lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

"On suis le mouvement, je t'explique plus tard mon idée." Lui dit il.

La chaleur de son souffle fit frisonner la jeune fille qui posa sa mains contre son oreille, rougissant légérement. Décidément, il avait le dont de la troublée ce qui ne put qu'augmenté sa frustration. Elle fronça les sourcils en tournant son regard vers lui et son visage habituellement dénoué de sentiment afficha un petit sourire amusé.

"Vous savez que les relations entre gens de même séction es interdite ?" Demanda leurs vis a vis qui c'était tourné pour regarder s'il le suivait et ne put s'empêché de sourire avec amusement. "Vous feriez mieux de prendre garde, certain n'hésiteront pas à vous signalez en cas de dérapage ne serait ce que pour écarté les rivaux."

Squall s'éloigna de Yuna et reporta une foi encore son attention vers leurs vis a vis qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, le portail du manoir était ouvert et ils pures entrés sans que personne ne vérifia leurs identités, d'ailleurs, elle sortis sa carte et lus le nom inscrit dessus, ainsi, elle ne s'appellerait plus Yuna, mais Ilyana Mathew. Le prénom passer mais pas spécialement le nom, enfin, elle devrait faire avec, elle remit sa carte dans sa poche.

"En fait, je m'appelle Ilyana Mathew." Se présenta t elle au jeune homme.

"Maigo Sulivan !" Répondit avec enthousiasme le jeune homme.

"Daniel Asford." Se contenta de dire Squall en montant les marches de l'escalier.

Le dénommé Maigo laissa le brun prendre de l'avance, se mettant à la même hauteur que Yuna, il se tourna vers celle ci, souriant.

"Il n'es pas bien bavard ton ami." Constata t il. "En fait, il fait presque froid dans le dos."

Presque ? Yuna se dit qu'il faisait froid dans le dos, aller savoir pourquoi mais plus elle apprenait a le connaître et plus elle apprenait à le craindre. C'était souvent ce que pouvait provoquer un mercenaire : ils ne travaillaient que pour de l'argent et plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus l'idée que le monde de Squall ai pus existé la dérouté grandement. Un univer où des enfants orphelins étaient éduquer à devenir de parfait soldats avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

En entrant dans le manoir, Yuna fut éblouie par tout ce qu'elle découvrit alors : une vaste piéce comme elle en avait rarement vus, cela lui rappella vaguement la demeurre de Seymour, mais le lieu était bien de ce monde si, sa simplicité déroutant rappeller à Yuna à quel point elle se trouvait loin de son propre monde. Elle laissa s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres un soupir de lassitude.

"Hé, Maigo !" S'écria une voix dans les escaliers. "Encore entrain de dragué ?"

"Yep, toujours !" Lâcha victorieusement le jeune homme, retirant son masque. "Et toi Aiko, toujours pas prête a me cédé ?"

L'intérpelet était une jeune femme qui possédait une beautée étouffante, Yuna avait beau être une fille, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'était une belle femme et c'était bien le cas de la dénommé Aiko qui possédait de cour cheveux noir lui tombant devant ses yeux d'or. Un regard hypnotisant qui laissa pourtant indifférent Squall qui patienté et semblait attendre ses deux camarades, à moins qu'il n'attende Maigo pour être aidé d'avantage.

Elle le rejoignit donc et après de courte présentation où cette foi, Squall n'eu même pas besoin d'ouvrire la bouche cette foi ci, mais il trouva son lui féminin en la personne d'Aiko qui semblait elle même très peu bavarde, se contentant simplement des formes de politesses les plus simple "Aiko Matsumomo", ce n'était pas pour déplair à Yuna qui avait craint de ne rencontré une sosie de Rikku, plein de vie et de curiositée.

Maigo était quelqu'un d'efficace et de vraiment très serviable, il ne tarda pas à les présentés a un superviseur qui haussa les sourcils, ne trouva pas leurs noms sur le registre des nouvelles recrues, mais qui ne tarda pas à les inscrires avant de leurs assigniers une unitée dans laquels ils devraient suivres leurs évaluations avant d'être affecté a des postes. Personne ne trouva rien à redire sur l'étrange arrivé des deux inconnus et Yuna se demanda comment ils pouvaient continué à travailler avec les Turk s'ils étaient aussi peu efficace.

Une foi que Yuna se retrouva seule avec Squall, il lui expliqua rapidement le fond de ses pensès : il espérait pouvoir profité des équipements militaires, il avait bien comprit que le lieu où ils voulaient se rendres n'écessité un équipement approprier telle que des vêtements et de la nourriture, d'autant qu'ils devraient chercher un moyen de transport pour arriver jusqu'à là bas. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas plus de quelques jours pour essayer d'obtenir le matériel et voler un appareil comme ils l'avaient fait plus tôt dans cette même journée.

La jeune fille fit par de ses propres idées et arguements : restait ici leurs donnés plus de chance de se faire prendre, quelqu'un se poserait des questions sur eux et surtout, tout cela lui paraissait tellement facile, leurs intégrations avait été si simple qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire et fini même par penser que cela n'était qu'un piège habile pour mieux les reprendres. Squall avait eu un sourire clément sur le visage.

"Vus la distance parcourut, on ne nous recherchera pas ici." Assura t il avec confiance. "Même si notre signalement passer par cette basse, je doute que quelqu'un ne l'affiche tout de suite, je te l'ai dit, on a sûrement une semaine avant que l'on nous recherche sur cette partie de la terre, et encore, ils ne l'auraient fait que si j'avais tué quelqu'un pour que l'on s'évade. Bref, nous somme juste des gens potentiellement dangereux et non dangereux." Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'hausser les épaules. "J'ai aussi appris que pour se cacher d'un adversaire, rien ne valait mieux que de se mettre sous son nez !"

Voilà une drôle de façon de raisonnée. La brune continuée de se demandé si ce n'était pas idiot de rester là et même s'ils venaient de ressevoir les différents matériel de base et resevait le numéro de leurs dortoirs, la jeune fille eux dans l'idée de prendre les devant et de tout simplement quitter les lieux ! Non pas par ce qu'elle manquait de courage, elle en avait énormément, mais elle voulait a tout pris comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire et elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle pourrait resté longtemps libre avec Squall.

Squall lui avait donné le numéro de sa chambre et lui avait dit que si elle avait peur, elle pourrait toujours venir le voir, il avait demandé son numéro de chambre et elle lui avait répondut, continuant de se plongé dans ses propres réflections. Ils durent se séparés et en arrivant dans la chambre, elle constata que les mesures était draconnienne : quatre lit superposer pour une surface minimal, une simple armoire pour pouvoir mettre les affaires personnelles. C'était donc ça un camps militaire ?

"Qu'est ce qu'y a beautée ?" Ricana une de ses compagnes de fortune."Ta plus envie de faire partis de l'aventure ? Personne te retiens."

"Chris, tu veux bien être gentille et te taire ?" Demanda une voi provenant d'un des lits. "Tait toi, rien que le son de ta voix me donne une migraine."

Cette voix, Yuna l'avais parfaitement reconnus : c'était celle d'Aiko qui ne tarda pas a montré son visage, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la brune, la détaillant de nouveau et la pauvre jeune fille se demanda pourquoi cette fille avait elle un regard si perçant, elle ne put s'empêché de rougir sous cet examen.

"Daniel et toi, vous allez faire équipe avec Maigo et moi demain." Dit elle avec amusement. "Pauvre de vous !"

"Pauvre de nous ?" Lâcha t elle, mettant un petit moment avant de ce souvenir que Daniel n'était autre que Squall. "Pourquoi ?"

"Par ce que se sont de véritable péte manière qui n'acceptent pas de travailler qu'avec des véritables pro !" Lâcha avec dédain la blonde.

Yuna les regards tour à tour et le silence d'Aiko semblait être un aveu à ce que venait de dire Chris, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait crus, elle ne se sentait pas plus impressionnée que cela, même si elle doutait beaucoup de Squall quand à ses choix, elle avait la certitude que c'était un véritable pro et qu'elle pouvait lui confié sa vie ... Mais elle, pouvait elle en dire autant sur son propre compte ?

"Ton ami ... " Commenca Aiko avant de s'interrompre, fixant avec attention Yuna.

"Est ce que je peu savoir ce qu'on va faire ?" Demanda Yuna, voyant que de toute façon, Aiko ne finirait jamais sa phrase.

"Extérmination." Dit simplement Aiko avant de mettre un cure dent entre ses lèvres et de se recoucher dans sa couche.

Extermination ? Quelque chose de radical, a n'en pas douté, mais qu'allaient ils donc devoir faire avant de pouvoir enfin arrivé jusqu'à l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre ?


End file.
